Certain remote communication devices exist which are designed to interface with conventional telephone apparatus. One example of these devices includes wireless headsets that allow the user to answer calls without the user being located proximate the telephone.
Because there are a wide variety of phone standards, it would be cost prohibitive to make a wireless headset that can communicate with any given phone system. Furthermore, the phone set manufacturers would probably change their codes to keep from having second source products function with their stations. This is especially true in office environments, which are increasing using digital phone systems. Therefore, for maximum usefulness, such wireless headsets are designed to interface with the audio portion of the signal, i.e. at the handset, and thereby be compatible with a wide variety of phone systems.
Such wireless systems typically include a base station inserted between the handset and the telephone itself, in effect tapping off the audio signals for transmission to and from the headset. Because the handset remains indirectly connected to the telephone via the wireless base that may contain switching circuits for selecting wireless headset or headset, the user still retains the ability to use the both original handset and the wireless device.
In many cases, the user will be located near the telephone set (e.g. to make outgoing call from the telephone keypad), in which case the user could manually lift the handset to initiate the phone call. However, this may be an inconvenience, as it also requires the user to manually replace the handset at the end of the call.
Some systems use a lifting device that is manually activated by the user. However, it is more desirable to allow the user to automatically answer the telephone without having to personally remove the handset, thereby providing greater convenience. Automatic lifting of the handset also allows the user to answer calls while roaming wirelessly away from the telephone base. Such wireless headset systems, therefore, typically use an automatic lifting device.
To allow roaming of the user, the headset lifting system needs to detect when the telephone is ringing in order to make it practical to use a wireless headset without the need to run back to the base station to lift the handset to the “off hook” position. Typically, such a system allows the user to remotely initiate lifting of the handset and thereby answering the call.
Some systems for detecting calls and remotely lifting handsets are known, however they tend to be bulky and not easily positioned. To detect calls, some systems utilize a microphone mounted near a telephone speaker. This approach can suffer from false ring detection due to ambient noise and/or adjacent telephones.
What is needed in the art is a system for remotely communicating with a standard telephone that is compact and easily attached. Further needed is a system that can detect the ringing of the telephone that is not susceptible to false ring detection due to surrounding noise. The present invention fulfills these and other needs, and addresses other deficiencies of prior art implementations.